After Ever Happily
by AmericanMercury
Summary: Tai, Sora, Kari, TK, and Davis (as adults) must deal with a disaster (the next parts will be a little mushy)
1. Sadness

Author's Note: Hey. This is the first fic I've posted, so give me some slack, 'k? This is after the end of season two, after the original digidestined have grown up, and have children... yadda yadda yadda, you get it. I hope to be as accurate as I can, but forgive me if I make a mistake about someone's job, etc... I decided to "fix" the ending a little. Maybe you can say, I changed the "Happily ever after." Maybe you can say I just added to it. In either case, this author's note is waaaaaaay too long, so ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I'm still trying. (heh) 

Tai's strong frame was etched in a black chalk against the fiery night sky. Sora could hear him breathe, the evening was so still, and hardly any other sound echoed in the sunset. Hidden, she had watched him return to this spot without fail since the day he had lost everything. Since the day **she** had lost everything... except him. 

The death of his wife, his best friend, and half of his heart had shaken Tai immeasurably. Small, wet, crystal droplets slid almost unoticed down Sora's face as she turned to leave. Tai had nothing left but his son. 

'And his son is probably the only reason he's still alive.' Sora thought bitterly, mentally cursing whatever power had allowed the destruction of her friend's life. She ignored the downpour of rain that began as she slowly trudged home, unconcerned for her fine, red hair that was pasted delicately onto her cheeks by the oncoming water. 

'What is he going to do?' Sora wondered as she unlocked her door quietly, hoping not to disturb her children, 'Little Taichi will be traumatized seeing his father this way. Tai has been this way for weeks!' 

The living room Sora walked into was obviously unkempt. Fabric scraps from the clothing Sora created, and drawings of her designs were everywhere, while take-out boxes carpeted the floors. Flowers from her mother's shop also sat slightly wilted in the corner. Yamato's old brown coat was lined with dust, having not been removed from its perch on the hook near the door, despite its owner's absence. Sora approached it cautiously, as if it was capable of reaching out and grabbing her, and gently picked up a corner. She brought it up to her face and breathed in the familiar scent of her husband, which had faded in her memory, bringing back flashes of once happy memories. Smiling sadly, Sora let go, and walked to the couch. She picked her young blonde daughter up, and draped the sleeping child over her arm. Sighing, the mother plucked her older, flame-haired son from the stairs, and walked her little ones to bed. 

******************* 

Tai sat down on the large rock he had been poking with his toe, and bit his lip as he looked at the falling sun. His silent tears were masked by the sudden rain that fell around him. His wife had loved the sunsets more than anything. Little Taichi and her would go out almost every evening to watch the sun go down, while Tai usually stayed inside, more content to watch the two of them from the window than to peek at the sun through the trees. 

"Why did it have to be her?" He cried out to the world that imprisoned him, "Two of the most important people in my life! Yet, you spared my son." Tai looked down. "I should be grateful for that." 

"You should." 

Tai whirled around, his expression slightly crazed, and his wide eyes searched for the source of the response. 

"You can't see me, young bearer of courage," The voice wheezed, "But you know who I am." 

"Genai?" Tai asked hopefully? "**You** always know what to do! Tell me, please!" 

Genai chuckled, or his voice did, and said, "I give advice, not orders." 

"Then give me some!" Tai pleaded, "What do I do? How do I help my son through this, if I can't handle it myself?" 

"Do you remember how you got through problems before? When you were a child?" 

"Of course," Tai answered, confused, "My friends were always there to help." 

"As they are now, though not in full numbers...." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai waited for an answer, but none came. 

"Genai!" Tai started to panick, "GENAI?!!! 

....Genai..." 

He put his head into his hands and sobbed until what seemed like very late at night, before returning home. 

******************* 

_Beep. Bop. Beep._ Kari's fingers paused on the last number before hanging up the telephone. 

"Should I call him?" She asked the phone vaguely, "He's been such a mess, but I don't want him to think I'm worried." 

"Auntie Kari?" A voice inquired cautiously, "Is daddy gonna be alright?" 

Kari smiled weakly at her nephew standing in the doorway. He was holding his teddy bear by the arm, and fidgeting. 

"Did you dress yourself tonight?" She giggled, commenting on his unevenly buttoned pajamas. 

"Yep! I did the buttons aaaall by myself.." Taichi announced proudly, "But Cousin helped with the pants." 

"Why don't you show daddy what you can do, when he comes home?" Kari asked, "Right now, though, you should be in bed..." 

"Show me what?" A voice interrupted, mockingly annoyed. Tai walked in and shut the door to the sounds of the storm outside. 

"DADDY!!!" Taichi screeched, running up and giving his father the biggest hug his tiny body could manage. 

" I'm glad you're back, we were getting worried," Kari admitted, allowing herself a little grin for Taichi's antics. 

"You're all wet." Little Taichi commented, "Yuck." 

"I love you, too." Tai replied sarcastically. "Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" 

"These." Little Taichi puffed out his chest importantly, "I did them all by myself." 

"Did what?" Tai pretended not to understand, "I know you can't do buttons, that's waaaay over your head, so what are you talking about?" 

"They are not," Taichi insisted, repeating, "I did them all by myself. Cousin only helped with my pants." 

"Oooh," Tai laughed, "I get it now." Leaning toward Kari as Taichi trotted off toward bed, he asked, "How has 'Cousin' been lately?" 

Kari's face turned grim, "She hasn't spoken to me much, since...you know." 

Tai nodded, "Is it final then? The divorce, I mean." 

"Yeah." Kari's voice faded, along with her focus, and Tai patted her shoulder. 

"You'll be all right. It just takes time." 

"Time..." Kari repeated, "Ohmygosh! TIME! Look at the time!I have to go!" 

"I'll watch the kids," Tai offered, giving her a puzzled look, "But where is it that...?" 

"I promised T.K. I'd pick him up at the airport tonight!" Kari told him, as she flew to the door, "He's here to help set up the funeral, remember?" 

"Oh." Tai responded hollowly, but Kari was already out the door, "The funeral." 

****************** Please R&R The next part will be up soon. Thanx. =)


	2. Reunion

ahemy

Author's Note:I'm so SORRY that this part is so short, sooooo ...This part may be a little confusing, but don't worry, Heeeeeerrrrrre's DAVIS!!! By the third chapter, a lot of this should make a tiny bit more sense. Enojy *grumbles* Ejoy *grumbles again* ENJOY! (for God's sake...)   
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine... I don't own anyone... uh, that didn't come out right. I don't own digimon. *curses* Someday, when I'm a happy, rich, retired person, I'll buy Digimon and... (okay, by then, TVs could be extinct, but I can dream, right?).   
  
It's Chapter 2!   
  
******  
Kari bit her lip as she waited in her car. It was raining like crazy now, and TK's plane was supposed to have come in an hour before. She hoped he was still there at the airport, waiting to be picked up. Just when Kari began to give up, having circled the 'Arrivals' twice, she caught sight of a blonde head.   
  
"Yes!" Kari's relief didn't last long. The blonde head held short hair, and TK's was long. Plus, TK didn't have a goatee. Kari parked her car on the side and banged her head on the steering wheel, "I... am...so...stupid!!!"   
TappTappTappity Tap. Kari looked up. It was the blonde stranger.  
  
She unrolled the window cautiously, "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Are you gonna take me home, or am I gonna hafta walk?"   
  
"Tk?" Kari squinted at him, "TK???? What did you do??? Your hair!... I mean... it looks... uh... nice." She finished lamely.   
  
"Does that mean you like it," TK asked, "Or that you hate it?"   
  
"I love it!" Kari reached toward him, as if she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but thought better of it, "Oh... Do you want out of the rain?"   
  
TK laughed. "Sure, but I'm so wet, I wouldn't even know if it was still raining," He teased.   
  
"Sorry." Kari looked embarrassed as she helped him shift his bags to the back seat and started home. She kept her gaze to the dark streets, and her breathing was in time with the soft whoosh of the windshield wipers.   
She allowed herself a glance at her friend, and her heart beat a little faster than it should have. She turned her head again, and began studying the fine lines of TK's handsome face. 'He isn't too bad looking.' She thought. 'Maybe...'   
FLASH! The street lights all came on at once, and Kari was temporarily blinded. The car swerved right and bounced off the curb.   
  
"Whoa!" TK blinked a few times, "Kari? Are you all right?"   
  
Kari open and shut her eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."She remained silent until she pulled into her brother's driveway. "I'm sorry, TK." She looked at him and continued, "After moving in with Tai and his wife, then the accident... and Tai being so weird....I...I guess I haven't been myself." She bent her head down, "Not to mention all the people that keep bugging Sora. Even me and Tai have had a steady stream of strange visitors. Poor Sora has every kind of weirdo at her door...  
Matt always did have fans."   
  
TK wiped the tear that had run down Kari's face, "I know. He always loved attention. That's why he started singing in high school. He just got lucky going to Mars."   
  
Kari giggled. "Now," TK smiled, "That's my Kari. What would the new kindergarteners say next week when you go back to school?" He put on a high voice, "Oh, you know that crazy ol' bat Ms. Kamiya..."   
  
Kari whacked him, opened her car door, then said slyly, "How about you? With facial hair like that, I could bring you in for show&tell."   
  
"You're goin' down!" TK jumped out of the tiny vehicle and chased Kari around the yard.   
  
Up in the window, Tai watched. "You watch yourself Takeru, or you'll be going down."He muttered.   
  
***************************   
  
Knock knock knock "Uhn..." Kari rolled over and groaned, "Go away Tai, I'm sleeping."   
  
"Awww!" A voice came floating in, "Is that how you greet an old flame?"   
  
"Oh, no." Kari covered her head with a blanket, "You're early."   
  
"Hey!" Davis put his hands on his hips. "I'm insulted."   
  
"Good for you." Came the muffled reply.   
  
"Just for that," Davis walked up to the lump of sheets that was Kari, "I'm not letting you up."   
  
"Oh! Oh no! NO!" Kari yelled. "Don't sit on!... ^Thump^...me." She mumbled.   
  
"Ha!" Davis folded his arms in triumph, "Now, whose your favorite?"   
  
"Not you."   
  
"Then YOU don't want to see the light of day beyond the fabric of your prison."   
  
"Very dramatic," Kari said said sarcastically, "I appreciate the use of your entire vocabulary on my behalf. Now GET OFF!"   
  
Davis pretended to pout, "Fine. But you better be nice to me today. I let you live."   
  
"Oh, Thank YOU!" Kari bowed so low her long hair reached the ground, "Almighty King Davis!"   
  
"King Davis?" TK walked in, "Ewwwww!"   
  
The fake smug look on Davis's face was replaced by a frown at his game being ruined. "Oh, look. Here's my jester. What joy."   
  
"Breakfast, guys!" Tai called, coming upstairs. "The kids have already eaten, so crawl out of bed, sleeping not-so beauties!" He pause in Kari's door, "Am I interupting?"   
  
"I hope not." She mumbled. "What time do we have to be at Sora and ... I mean... Sora's?"   
  
Tai looked at his watch, "Five minutes ago."   
  
"Aaiieee!!!" Kari ran for her closet and pulled out a pair of yellow pants as she shooed the boys out.   
  
Davis looked at Tai, "How much time do we really have?"   
  
"An hour." He grinned, "Just don't tell her that."   
  
a/n: Okay, I'm glad this is up. When I first put this up, I messed up the chapters and made everyone sound WAAAAY to cheerful to have had their friends just die. (heheh) I finally got this up in one piece, so I hope you like it.


	3. Confusion

AFTER II

Author's Note: Damnit! It's short! GRRRRRR! Oh well, I tried. I seriously killed myself in this one, it isn't very good. BUT, I'm working on it. I PROMISE to get better in the next chapter...  
Disclaimer: You read the other three, I desperately wish I owned the Digidestined, but I don't. *pouts*   
CHAPTER THREE  
Ashes to Ashes... Tai's face held a blank expression as he watched his wife become a dusty memory, and her body become a dirt-covered box, Dust to Dust.  
Sora bit her lip and came up from behind him. You all right?  
  
Sora tried to look at him, but he turned away. She saw a tear work it's way to his chin and his head bowed.   
You can cry in front of me, you know.  
Thanks Sora. Tai grabbed her around the shoulders in a tight embrace. Sora's watery eyes widened, but she returned the unexpected gesture.  
I needed that.  
Me too.  
It's not right! Kari walked toward them wearing a frown. No one should have to attend two funerals at once. I think all of us are going to break down.  
Tai nodded, I've never seen Davis cry before.  
Me neither. Kari bit her lip and shook her head to clear her thoughts. The procession's moving, we'd better go.  
Tai's mind wandered as he followed the grim train of black-clad mourners...  
***   
_Two weeks before:_  
Yamato shook his head, I'll stay here with your wifee poo', and you go help Sora. I'd help her, and let you stay, but you can't cook!  
I'm not that bad... Tai pouted.  
Yes, you are.  
Tai pretended to be insulted. **I'll** go help Sora unload, and when I come back, **you two** had better have a darned good meal made.  
Matt laughed, We will, besides, it'll beat ANYTHING you could cook.  
I don't cook, Tai said stiffly, I create charcoal.  
That's true.  
Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me! Tai yelled over his shoulder. He unlocked his car and opened the door.  
What are friends for? Matt called behind him.   
Tai ignored him and left.  
***  
Thick floods of salty tears flowed freely down Tai's face. That was the last time he saw his best friend, and his wife. Yamato's cabin had been eaten by the flames before he returned. The kitchen was on the top floor and there weren't many windows.  
Tai climbed into the waiting cab with Kari and Davis, and told the driver, Take us home.   
  
**********  
  
Dinner was eaten in silence that day, and no one argued about cleaning up. Not even Davis.  
After the last dish was put away, Kari and TK went for groceries, and Davis avoided work by switching on the TV and turning the volume up as high as it would go. Izzy had stayed to clean, but he took his wife home shortly after. Joe had left after the funeral because he had a meeting on biological standpoints in the history of something or other.  
Sora dragged Tai from the house and took him on a walk, mainly to avoid the ear-splitting volume of Davis's cartoons. She purposely took him to the spot where he watched the sun every evening and promptly sat down on a rock.  
Are you going to be okay, Tai? Sora looked into his eyes, but he tilted his head down. She propped his chin up in her hand, Kari says little Taichi isn't doing well without a mother **and** without a father.  
Am I really that distant?   
Yes, Tai. Sora picked at some grass below her, And it's understandable. BUT, You have to let Taichi know that he still counts...  
I'm trying.  
I know.  
Sora stared into the falling orange fire, and Tai ignored the sunset for the first time in the two months since his wife's absence. **He** stared at Sora. He couldn't believe the way the sun danced on her hair, or the shadows it placed on her perfect porcelain face.   
_Gosh, she's beautiful._  
  
**********  
a/e/n: OKAAAAAAY, so this chapter was shorter and less put together than how I'd hoped, but I'm not sure how to fix it.   
If anyone has any suggestions on Kari, though, I need to count votes. Who wants Takari, and who wants Daikari?   
ALSO, Mimi's coming soon, and I need advice. Should she just be a side character, or should she have an affair with Izzy? Hmm... What can I do to the poor malleable lives of the digidestined...  
If nobody actually cares, though, I'll just stop the story here, but I **DO** want to wrap it up eventually. Thanx for reading, please R&R!!! AmericanMercury=) 


End file.
